Talk:Clans/@comment-6044030-20131113094937
I'm just about to give up on Dawn Clan. There's really no point struggling anymore. Here's the timeline; 1) I tell Dawn Splash I want to make a clan, she says she will join, so I make it, but she wasn't on for a while until I finally realise she joiend Meadow Clan. 2) So the deputy becomes SoCloseTo Toast. I invite my friend Jayden to join. They leave and become rogues but realise where their heart belongs, come back & switch roles (toast is head warrior). 3) So the clan is going good for a week maybe, and Jayden got us 100 cats and everything. We were a great clan, but the thing I didn't like was I didn't know anyone in the clan and I never saw them. Jayden changes her name to Remmy. It gets hacked but we start it again because we know we just have to. 4) I leave, I forgot why, I think it's cause I don't like being leader. Remmy gets mad at me & says I just left the clan like that. So a few days later at a gathering, she's online, I beg her to be friends again but she ignores me, until I finally say we can switch roles. 5) We switch roles, I am now deputy, of the clan I created. I don't like it, I want to be leader again because that's where my heart truly belongs. I really miss it. So I ask to be leader again, she gets all pissed with me and we don't see each other for a while (she left cause she got annoyed and made me leader) 6) I wait till the name approves, start getting cats in it again. I see Dawn Splash is in meadow and just about want to claw her fur offf because for some WEIRD reason, APPARENTLY all the cats that were going to join my clan joined Meadow. At the next gathering, my sister, ScourgeStar joins and becomes deputy. Perfect Iris & Jada Silverdawn join, great people they were then I must say, loyal and so nice. 7) Scourge hacks the clan, deletes me, jada, and iris to herself, but instead she makes White leader. So then white joins, but jada begs to be deputy, so I make her it thinking I can trust her. It becomes successful, I guess. 8) A day later I made her deputy I come online. The next day I wake up and I wasn't deleted from the clan, yet I was promoted to recruit & another person was leader with Jada. I got mad and she said it was an "accident", I didn't believe her so she said it was her "brother" and I kept asking to be leader again, she either ignored me or said "There can't be 3 leaders" so it was obvious it was her lmao. I kept annoying her in guild chat and the deputy got all pissed with me, so I got pissed with her. 9) Remmy wants to join again. She hacks it back for me, and we are both leader ranks agan since I let her be deputy. 10) The next day I log on, find out I am rank officer. She obviously wants to be a leader again which I got really pissed with. I DON'T want to be deputy! I don't see her a few days (we weren't on at the same time)... 11) Today I log on and find out she leaves. I am still rank officer yet Homura Akemi is leader. I'm so sick of this shit. Maybe I should just leave dawn clan, forget about it all together, and go and make a new clan. New cats, new everything. Leave all the past behind.